Dark Memories
by Sacred-Amaranth
Summary: No parent should ever have to see their child executed.
1. Chapter 1

Albus Dumbledore sat beside the minister. It was not even noon and it was already a most dreadful day. Possibly, the most dreadful day of his life. Many thoughts ran through his head. Of the events that had taken place just a few days past, the trial taking place at this very moment, and the fate of the young woman that was being charged.

The air was tense as the minister Millicent Bagnold recited the sentence on which must be bestowed on the offender. By merely glancing at the girl, you would never guess that she was a traitor. One who had actually worked alongside the ministry, working endless hours to capture and stop the gaining power of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, only to report every single detail and plan to the dark lord himself.

With her long dark hair and sparkling blue eyes, you would call her a goddess. While everyone else would call her a traitorous wretch who deserved to die. And that's what will happen.

Minister Bagnold read out the sentence in a loud clear voice "Cassidy Lloyd, there are countless pieces of evidence, full testimonies supporting the charges against you. What do you plead?"

Cassidy flung her long hair back and said coolly. "What would it matter?"

Minister Bagnold stared in shock of the young woman's boldness. " It matters fully. If you plead guilty you well have, shall we say, a less harsh punishment."

Cassidy raised her eyebrows in surprise "You mean a lifelong sentence in Azkaban instead of death?"

"Perhaps. If you are lucky"

"Well in that case I'll plead…innocent"

"What!?!" the entire court gasped.

"You see, your honor. I am being charged with various things such as treason. As you know, treason is when you go against the person whom you have sworn your allegiance to. I have done no such thing with the Ministry. You all assumed I had and continued to discuss your plans on what to do with the dark lord. Therefore, the fault is not mine that you failed to realize to realize where I stand"

The court erupted in conversation and whispers. Bagnold silenced it all just a raise of her hand. "And just where do your allegiances lie, Ms. Lloyd?"

Cassidy look right into Bagnold's eyes. "With the highest bidder."

"And that, in your perspective, is You-Know-Who?"

"Oh no. Not at all."

"It is not? Would you care to elaborate?"

"No, it is not just my perspective. In fact, its most, if not all, people's perspectives"

"Ms. Lloyd, I want a straight answer for you!"

"And I want competent minister, but it appears that we don't get everything we want in life, do we Minister?"

The whole court gasped in shock once more of Cassidy's sharp tongue. "Enough of this nonsense! Ms. Lloyd, back to the original question. What do you plead."?

Cassidy rolled her eyes. "Haven't you been listening? I thought I made it quite clear, even for you minister. I plead innocent."

Bagnold stiffened and inhaled sharply. "Very well." She turned to man seated to her right. "What say you, Professor Dumbledore?"

Albus winced painfully. Anyone who noticed this would merely assume that he was merely dreading the decision he had to make. He was, but for very different reasons. Reasons the court would never know. "It seems we have no choice. Cassidy Lloyd, the Wizengamot court finds you Guilty. You are to be hanged." Albus closed his eyes as tears slid down his face.

The aurors waved their wands and summoned a scaffold. Two of them dragged Cassidy by the arms, and held her while another adjusted the rope around her neck. Cassidy kept a small smirk on her face as this was done. Keeping her eyes on the Wizengamot the entire time.

"You should be grateful Ms. Lloyd. If not for Professor Dumbledore's mercy, it would have been the dementors kiss."

Cassidy looked directly at Albus, who turned away, unable to face her stare. "I'll keep that in mind."

"At least this way, we'll get to watch the bitch die!" said a voice in the crowd. Albus fought the urge to hex that wizard right then and there.

A priest walked beside her. "Is there anything that will comfort you, child?"

Cassidy raised an eyebrow as though she was surprised that such a question would be asked. She looked right into Bagnold's eyes. "Having someone else die in my place." She said clearly.

The priest walked away. Bagnold glared and gave the signal for the aurors to begin the hanging.

Cassidy's dying words were not to the court but, strangely, to Albus Dumbledore. "I have done my part in this tale. May the ending be a good one."

Albus shedded a few more tears. He turned away before Cassidy was dropped. He didn't wish to see the body hanging from the rope. After all, what father wants to see their child executed?


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2: Minerva's Reaction

Albus Dumbledore flooed back to his chambers at Hogwarts, eyes red and puffy. As he stepped through the emerald flames, his first sight was his wife Minerva curled up on the sofa weeping. For the second time that day, his heart broke.

"So, its done then?" she asked, not looking up at him.

Albus walked across the room and took Minerva into his arms. "Yes." He said hoarsely.

"What was her sentence?"

"Death, by hanging."

Minerva erupted into sobs once more. Albus rubbed her back soothingly, and kissed the top of her head, crying as well. "God, Albus. How did it come to this? Where did we go wrong? Did we not love her enough? Was that it? Did we not give her enough love and attention?"

Albus pulled Minerva back to look into her eyes. "Do not blame yourself, Minerva. Whatever you do, don't blame yourself. Cassidy was always a free spirit. No one could control her. We did the best we could."

"Did we, Albus? I cannot help but look back and wonder. What would have happened if I kept a closer eye on her, if I gave her more attention? Perhaps if I was part of her life more, this would never have happened."

"Minerva please, my darling. Cassidy had a mind of her own. She had so many problems as a teenager. Drugs, alcohol, depression. She chose to live her life that way."

At those words, Minerva got out of his grasp and got up. Arms folded across her chest. "You speak as though you don't even care that your daughter is dead!"

Those words were like a blade piercing his heart. Albus got up from his seat and backed away from Minerva, tears spilling through his face. "How can you say that, Min? I had to watch my daughter; my little girl, my flesh and blood hang from the scaffold. It was I who had to come up with her sentence. I tried to save her the agony of Azkaban and the brutality of the dementor's kiss by death. But deep down I wonder. Had I really made the best choice? Would Azkaban have been better for her?"

Minerva walked over to Albus and wrapped her arms around him. "Forgive me, Albus. I just can't keep thinking about how much of a horrible mother I was." She cried.

Albus wrapped his arms around his wife and wiped away her tears. "My love, you were in no way whatsoever a horrible mother. In fact, you were the best mother in the world. I know what you're going through, Minerva. Believe me, I do. But we have to remember that this was something we had no control over. We did the best we could."

Minerva nodded. "I love you, Albus.

"I love you too, my darling" He kissed her gently. "I don't know how, but somehow, we'll get through this together. We'll take it one step at a time."


End file.
